Barstasian
by AnastasyaH23
Summary: Di tanah Parsian ada satu kerajaan yang amat kuat bernama Barstasian. Barstasian yang kuat,hebat,tak bercela. Dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang amat kejam hingga mencapai puncak kejayaan. Namun akhirnya dinding kokoh Barstasia runtuh seluruh rahasia busuk kerajaan itu terbuka. 2 ramalan 1 takdir, akankah sang putra mahkota bisa melakukan tugasnya? NamGi, Jinkook, Vhope. Jimin.
1. Chapter 1- Parsian

**PARSIAN**

Ditanah nan jauh berdirilah sebuah kerajaan bernama Barstasia, kerajaan ini terkenal akan tanahnya yang subur dan rakyat yang bekerja keras. Kerajaan besar ini dipimpin oleh seorang raja yang bernama Kim Namjoon, dominan yang amat kuat yang menjadikan kerajaan ini menjadi kerajaan besar dan amat berkembang setelah sebelumnya terus mengalami pergolakan.

Di sudut kerajaan terlihat pangeran mahkota yang sedang berlatih pedang dengan seriusnya, umur pangeran mahkota baru 9 tahun namun kemampuan berpedangnya tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Terlihat dari sang Eran1 yang melatih sendiri Putra mahkota mengawasi dari jauh pangeran yang sedang diserang 2 orang prajurit yang sudah terlihat kelelahan itu.

"Yang Mulia, Pangeran Taehyung, hamba pikir ini sudah saatnya anda berhenti", sang Eran, berkata mengingatkan sang pangeran, karena ini sudah sekitar 5 jam semenjak dimulainya latihan, Matahari yang semakin terik membuat energy dengan cepat terkuras habis. Pangeran Taehyung yang sedari tadi focus dengan targetnya sekarang matanya tertuju kepada Eran yang sudah ia anggap orangtuanya sendiri itu.

"Baiklah, Kris, mungkin ini sudah saatnya aku berhenti, matahari sudah berada dipuncak kepala", Eran yang mendengar itu kemudian mengangkat tangannya untuk menyuruh pelayan membantu pangeran membawa segala senjata kembali kegudang. Beberapa pelayan membawa baskom yang berisikan kain serta air dingin yang digunakan untuk membasuh kaki serta peluh sang pangeran. Sang pangeran dengan segera membawa dirinya duduk di pinggiran halaman yang berada dibagian belakang kerajaan itu, mengelap pelan peluh yang terus mengucur deras.

Dari sisi kanan halaman datang salah satu aliansi dari kerajaan Bartasia, Raja dari kerajaan Sebonia, Yang Mulia Choi Seung Cheol. Masih dengan baju zirahnya ia menghampiri Eran yang terus memberikan pesan-pesan kepada putra mahkota.

"Yang Mulia! Tuan Kris! . Apa kabar? ", ujarnya dengan sedikit berteriak, Pangeran Taehyung yang melihat Seung Cheol kini tersenyum senang karena paman kesayangannya datang menghadap, bangkit dari duduknya untuk menyabut kedatangan paman yang amat ia sukai tersebut. Eran yang melihat Raja dari tanah Sebonia itu hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Seung Cheol!" Putra mahkota membalas sapaan Seung Cheol. Sesaat sesudah Raja dari Sebonia itu berada didekat Sang Eran dan Putra Mahkota ia menekukan kakinya membungkuk hormat kepada kedua orang yang termasuk paling dihormati di Barstasian setelah Raja sendiri.

"Selamat datang Seung Cheol, bagaimana yang lain?", ujar sang Eran bertanya dengan suara beratnya, mata sang Eran melalang memindai kemungkinan rombongan prajurit yang datang setelah perang untuk melapor.

"Siap! Semuanya berjalan baik Tuanku, korban dipihak kami sangat sedikit. Tentara Marriton yang menginvasi Kerajaan sahabat Womiar berhasil dipukul mundur oleh tentara Bars kita", Raja dari sebonia itu menjawab dengan tegas dengan nada bangga dan puas yang terselip dikalimatnya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, Apakah Yang Mulia Namjoon sudah kembali keistana ?"

Seung Cheol bangkit lalu menatap sekelilingnya,meskipun ia bukanlah orang paling hebat di Barstasia namun ia tetap menyadari adanya kadatangan oranglain di hamparan lapangan itu, radarnya menyadari bahwa ada orang lain yang mengawasi mereka dari jauh, hingga matanya dapat melihat seorang pemuda mungil yang bersembunyi diantara para pelayan. Jubah milik pemuda kecil itu membuatnya sadar siapakah gerangan orang itu.

"Sudah Tuanku, Yang Mulia sudah berjalan menuju istana dengan para tawanan Marriton yang kami bawa. Dan hamba harap Yang Mulia Pangeran Jungkook mau datang kehadapan hamba", berbicara sedikit keras agar orang yang ia mendengar dengan jelas. Pemuda kecil yang sedari tadi mengintip itu sekarang ,menegakkan tubuhnya dan menampakkan kepalanya sedikit, sementara tubuhnya masih bersembunyi dibalik kain pakain para pelayan.

Mata berwarna biru terang itu terlihat amat cantik dengan berusaha menyembunyikan diri dibalik kain-kain putih milik pelayan yang berkibar diterpa angin siang hari yang terik, masih terlalu takut untuk menampakan diri yang malah membuatnya terlihat amat imut.

"Jungkookie !" Pangeran Taehyung yang tau bahwa adiknya disini menjadi sangat semangat sekarang dan menyeret sang adik kehadapan sang Eran dan Raja dari Sebonia yang lebih dulu menyadari keberadaanya. Pangeran yang terkenal dengan pesonanya itu dengan amat tergesa menarik tangan mungil adiknya yang terlihat rapuh, ah, jungkookie memang selalu lucu, pikir sang putra mahkota.

Sementara pangeran jungkook sejak tadi hanya bisa menunduk takut karena ketahuan mengintip, mata biru indah itu hanya menatap tanah dengan lekat menolak untuk mengalihakn padangannya kearah lain, meskipun sudah tertangkap basah. "Yang Mulia Jungkook, hamba pikir tidak ada salahnya bila Yang Mulia mulai penasaran dengan dunia permainan pedang", ujar sang Eran yang sekarang memperhatikan Pangeran terus menerus menunduk ini.

"Aku hanya takut menganggu kakak yang sedang berlatih", ujar sang Pangeran mencicit pelan sambil meremas-remas jubah mahal miliknya, membuat dirinya semakin menciut dengan berusaha menarik tangan kakaknya. Pangeran Taehyung pun mengangkat wajah sang adik dan meremas kedua pipi tembam milik sang adik dengan gemas.

"Tidak mungkin Jungkookie, kakak tidak akan pernah merasa terganggu dengan Kookie yang cantik"

Barstasia dengan segala pesonanya adalah kerajaan yang sangat kuat dan sangat dihormati seluruh penjuru lima negara bagian. Barstasia terletak dibagian selatan tanah Parsian, Tanah Parsian dibagi menjadi lima bagian yang dinamakan "piecas valstis". Pembagian ini dibagi menjadi : Timur, Barat, Utara, Selatan, dan Pusat.

Tanah ditimur didominasi oleh raja yang terkenal dengan kedekatannya dengan Yang Mulia Raja Nam Joon. Yang Mulia Choi Seung Cheol dan didampingi oleh Permainsurinya yang terkenal akan kepiawaiannya memainkan alat musik, Permiansuri Choi (Yoon) Jeong Han, yang merupakan anak dari perdana mentri Barstasia. Kerajaan Sebonia terkenal akan hasil kelautannya yang melimpah karena ditimur berbatasan langsung dengan pantai. Selain itu Sebonia bisa dibilang benteng pertahanan pertama Bars.

Kemudian tanah di Barat didominasi oleh kerajan Orelain, kerajan yang baru saja memenangkan perang setelah perang besar dengan kerajaan Jriecigs selama 2 tahun, pertarungan terkenal yang membuat raja dari Orelain meninggal dunia dan baru saja berganti kepemimpinan yang sebelumnya hanya dimpimpin oleh sang ibu suri Kang Ji Sung, sekarang sudah turun kepada Putra mahkota mereka Kang Daniel serta permainsuri barunya Kang (hwang) Min Hyun. Orelain sekarang sedang dalam masa pembangunan, sehingga informasi tentang kerjaan ini sedang kembali dibangun

Selanjutnya Utara, perjalanan menuju utara agak sulit ditempuh belum lagi tanahnya yang tidak terlalu subur sehingga hanya ada satu kerajaan yang benar-benar bisa mengurus tanah utara, yaitu Kerajan Gortaz, kerajaan ini dipimpin oleh rajanya yang sangat bijaksana bernama Im Jae Bum serta pemainsurinya Im (park) Jin young. Gortaz adalah negara yang cukup terisolasi karena rakyatnya yang amat loyal terhadap kerjaan sehingga lebih memikirkan pembangunan daerah.

Akhirnya, Selatan, Kerajaan diselatan adalah kerajaan terbesar yang ada di lima negara bagian, Dimpin oleh Sang raja yang amat lihai memainkan otak serta pedangnya, bahkan menurut desas-desus Raja Kim Namjoon sudah bisa membunuh singa seorang diri diumurnya yang baru menginjak 14 tahun dan bisa mengerjakan soal sesulit apapun yang diberikan kepadanya dalam waktu lima menit. Raja Namjoon tidak sendiri, ia didampingi oleh seorang permainsuri yang kecantikannya terkenal seluruh penjuru Negara Bagian.

Permainsuri dari kerajaan Barstasia ini memiliki nama Yoongi tanpa marga, karena ia sebelumnya hanya seorang tawanan perang yang ditangkap saat melawan kerajaan dari Taruzak yang terkenal oleh segala tipu muslihatnya. Namun Raja jatuh hati terhadap sang Permainsuri akhirnya nekad menikahi tawanan perang itu dan mereka dikaruniai 2 orang putra.

Barstasia adalah kerajaan yang sangat dihormati keberadaanya karena sebelumnya kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Raja Kim Joon Myun ini adalah kerajaan yang amat direndahkan, dulu tanah selatan jarang sekali terkena hujan, sehingga sering sekali rakyatnya mengalami kekeringan panjang, hingga diangkatlah Pangeran Namjoon menjadi raja baru berhentilah kekeringan yang melanda kerajaan kecil ini. Pangeran Namjoon diangkat karena meninggalnya sang kakak yang tidak lain Raja Kim Joon Myun, pada umur yang terbilang belia yaitu 19 tahun dan berhasil memimpin kerajaan hingga sebesar ini.

Pada saat itu kerajaan baru berdiri sekitar 9 tahun sehingga kerajaan masih lemah terhadap serangan, pada suatu malam seorang mata-mata dari pihak musuh yang tidak menyukai munculnya kerajaan baru ini melakukan gerakan penyerangan secara tidak terhormat dengan membakar pavilion tempat tinggal Raja dan Permainsuri serta bayi mereka yang bahkan baru lahir sehingga belum memiliki nama.

Desas-desus mengatakan bahwa Pengeran Kim Nam Joon dengan sengaja memberitahukan letak pavilion tersebut kepada musuh sehingga ia dapat diangkat menjadi Raja. Semenjak masa kepemimpinan Raja Kim Nam Joon Kerajaan menjadi berkembang sangat pesat hingga menjadi kerajaan yang sangat berpengaruh di lima negara bagian.

Yang terakhir tanah dipusat, terkenal sebagai tanah dengan segala kecantikan, karena bahkan pemimpin mereka adalah seorang ratu yang sangat cantik namun tetap berwibawa, benama Moon Byul Yi seorang ratu yang memiliki permainsuri bernama Moon (Kim) Young Sun . Nama kerajaan ini adalah Mazīlnieks, Mazīlnieks adalah Kerajaan paling netral dianatar kelima bagian, mereka tidak pernah memihak karena Mazīlnieks tau keberpihakan hanya menghasilkan perpecahan. Meskipun Ratu Young Sun merupakan kerabat dekat dari Raja Bartasia tetap saja hubungan anatar Bars dan Mazīlnieks tidak bisa dibilang dekat. Kerajaan kecil ini tidak pernah berani diusik oleh kerajaan manapun karena Mazīlnieks banyak menghasilkan tabib dan bila tidak ada tabib keberlangsungan 5 negara amat terancam.

Pada tanah parsian tidak dikenal adanya larangan pernikahan sesama jenis, seluruh mahluk hanya dibedakan menjadi 2 yaitu dominan dan submissive. Tidak ada pula hukum pembagian gender Alpha/Beta/Omega, Seluruh negara bagian pernah mengalami akibat dari tidak berjalan dengan baiknya sistem A/B/O, karena sistem mate yang terlalu mengikat akibat sering terjadinya perang banyak alpha maupun beta yang mati sehingga banyak omega yang mati pula. Hingga terciplah sistem yang menggantikan sistem A/B/O. Sistem Dominant dan Submissive dinilai lebih efketif karena ada tiga buah peraturan yang sudah dipaten kan.

\- Label Dominant ataupun Submissive hanya bisa diberikan oleh tabib saat melahirkan

\- Keputusan tabib adalah mutlak, seseorang tidak akan bisa berubah menjadi Dominan maupun Submissive tanpa adanya keputusan tabib.

\- Dominant atau Submissive tidak akan bisa menikahi Dominant atau Submissive lain bila pasangan mereka yang sebelumnya masih hidup. Oleh karena itu pernikahan sangat dikuduskan.

Pada tanah parsian Tabib adalah seseorang yang diagungkan karena hanya orang-orang tertentu yang dilahirkan dengan gelar Tabib. Tabib tidak hanya sebatas menyembuhkan orang lain tapi mereka juga memiliki tugas untuk mengetahui masa depan atau pun masa lalu orang tersebut, oleh karena itu Tabib bisa menentukan apakan seseorang Dominant atau Submissive.

200 tahun lalu pada masa masih berjalanya sistem A/B/O, terjadilah pembunuhan massal alpha dan beta yang memiliki mate, hanya kerajaan yang benar-benar kuat saja yang bertahan serta sang raja yang dilarang melakukan ritual mating meskipun sudah menemukan matenya. Kekacauan melanda dimana-mana, akhirnya lahirlah seorang tabib yang merupakan tabib pertama didunia. Tabib tersebutlah yang menciptakan sistem pembagian gender yang baru dengan membaca masa depan orang tersebut dan menghapuskan sistem lama dengan berbagai macam upacara khusus.

Karena baru kembalinya sang Raja dari medan perang, kedua Pangeran mengikuti sang ayah yang berjalan di rombongan prajurit yang bergembira tersebut. Kemenangan telak ditangan Barstasia membuat seluruh rakyat mengadakan penyambutan. Dengan kuda yang siap membawa mereka kemanapun, ditemani oleh sang Eran, kedua pangeran tersebut mengikuti dari belakang Raja yang berdekatan dengan para tawanan perang dari Marriton.

"Kris", panggil sang raja yang melihat Erannya berada tepat dibelakangnya, tanpa menyapa kedua pangeran yang hanya bisa memperhatikan, karena mereka tau bahwa mereka bisa berbicara dengan sang Raja saat makan siang diistana, setelah raja selesai mengganti baju zirahnya. Lebih besar lagi kemungkinan bahwa raja tidak akan memperhatikan mereka sama sekali.

"Laporkan keadaan kerajaan selama aku pergi", ujar suara tegas itu, wajah yang keras itu tidak sedikitpun terlihat kelelahan. Matanya tetap menyorot tajam menatap segala arah dengan waspada bagaikan ada penyerangan. Sang raja singa yang berada dipuncak makanan itu selalu mengeluarkan aura yang menyeramkan.

"Siap!", Sang Eran kerajaan pun menyusul Raja yang bergerak semakin cepat, sementara kedua pangeran semakin memelankan kuda mereka, hingga benar-benar sejajar dengan para tahanan perang yang tangannya terikat satu sama lain, adalah sebuah tradisi dimana prajurit perang dari lawan akan dibawa dan diarak dikerajaan sebelum di penggal atau dijadikan budak serta kepala panglima dari musuh akan dipajang di depan pintu masuk Amarlian. Semua tahanan tersebut dibawa menuju pinggiran pasar yang menjadi pusat keramaian Kerajaan, selain istana sendiri.

Taehyung dapat mendengar suara sorak-sorai penduduk yang bangga dengan hasil yang kembali dibawakan oleh raja yang terkenal kejam itu. Meskipun ayahnya adalah orang yang amat kejam, tetap saja segala yang dilakukan Raja pasti bertujuan untuk memajukan Bars dan ia selalu percaya dengan apapun yang ayahnya lakukan adalah demi kebaikan bersama.

Dari sudut matanya ia dapat melihat wajah-wajah sengsara yang ditampakan para tawanan perang, sudut hatinya sedikit tercubit dengan pemandangan itu , melihat orang-orang yang seharusnya masih bisa hidup dengan tennag layaknya warga lain di Amarlian, namun sekarang takdirnya sudah terkunci oleh ketetapan raja.

Kali ini matanya melirik sang adik yang masih sedikit kaku menggerakan kudanya, wajar saja adiknya yang amat imut itu masih lah berumur 7 tahun, ia masih sangat baru terhadap segalah tentang kerajaan, melihat bagaimaan sekarang sang adik dengan wajah yang amat tertekuk karena berkonsentrasi dengan bibir mengerucut dan matanya yang indah itu semakin bulat membuat ia sangat gemas dengan tingkah sang adik. Diam-diam didalam hatinya ia membuat sumpah kepada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga sang adik dalam keadaan apapun.

Hari yang menyenangkan itu harus berakhir karena sekarang Taehyung mencium bau yang amat menyengat dari para tawanan dan Taehyung yang sudah di berikan pelajaran semacam itu dengan secera meloncat dari kudanya untuk naik kekuda milik sang adik hingga kuda miliknya merong rong panik. Warga yang penasaran sekarang mengalihkan perhatian padanya.

Hingga tiba-tiba asap tebal menutup seluruh pandangan, asap berwarna merah pekat itu benar-benar menutupi pandangan, Pangeran Taehyung yang sudah mengerti dengan keadaan bahwa mereka sedang diserang mendadak dengan segara membawa sang adik turun dari kuda mereka dan membawa tubuh kecil itu kesebuah tong besar disudut.

Dapat ia rasakan adiknya yang sudah mulai sesengukkan menangis takut di baju sang kakak dan menggengam erat baju kakaknya. Matanya yang indah itu harus ternodai oleh air mata yang amat dibenci Taehyung. Ia amat benci airmata itu .

Suara teriakan kacau terdengar dimana-mana, para parajurit yang lelah setelah perang itu kembali bersiap namun mata mereka benar-benar tidak bisa melihat apapun akibat asap pekat yang menutupi. Asap semakin pekat dan para tawan dari Marriton melepaskan diri mereka, sesuai dengan rencana yang ada, mereka akan menculik kedua pangeran kerajaan.

Berfikir dengan cepat, Taehyung melihat sebuah tong besar yang ia yakini bisa menampung adiknya sehingga stidaknya adiknya bisa selamat, Taehyung sudah bersumpah.

"Kookie, dengar kakak. Kookie harus bersembunyi didalam tong ini hingga kakak atau Jin yang datang oke ?", mata biru yang sangat ingin Taehyung lindung itu kini telah amat berair karena takut.

"T-t-tapi kalau kakak gak kembali, ko-kookie harus gimana ?"

"Kookie dengar, kakak pasti kembali, apapun yang terjadi kakak pasti kembali, inget pesan kakak, selain Jin atau kakak yang mejemput, kookie gak boleh keluar dari tong ini, janji!. Kookie sayang kakak kan ?", dengan suara yang benar-benar tegas taehyung mendesak, karena meskipun ia berumur 11 tahun ia tau bahwa dirinya dan sang adik lah yang diincar oleh para tawanan persetujuan dimata sang adik, dengan segera ia menaikan tubuh kecil sang adik sehingga bisa masuk kedalam tong besar itu.

"hisk…. , hiskkk, iya kookie janji !, kookie sayang kakak", ujar pangeran kecil itu dengan sedikit tersedak oleh air mata. Dengan segera Taehyung menutup gentong tersebut dan membiarkan sang adik bersembunyi dengan aman. Lalu membiarkan dirinya menjadi umpan para tawanan Marriton itu.

'apapun yang terjadi kakak akan selalu melindungi kookie, seumur hidup kakak', tekad sang Putra Mahkota, dalam hatinya.

Dari 30 tawanan perang yang ada hanya 25 yang berhasil ditangkap sementara 5 orang lainnya tidak dapat dibekukan, dan semenenjak itu pula Barstasia membuat tanggal peringatan untuk sang Putra mahkota yang mehilang serta tidak dapat ditemukan kembali. Kemungkinan putra mahkota telah mati.

1\. Eran = Jendral Besar

Helooooo, aku akhirnya mewujudkan impian membuat Jinkook , dan dengan tema yang bener-bener favorite aku :v, Kerajaan-kerajaan gak jelas :v . Sorry ya agak cacad soalnya aku beneran pertama kali ngetik dengan tema beginian.

Nah untuk kalian yang merasa janggal dengan sub dan dom itu, itu Cuma akal-akaln aku aja. Sebenernya pingin bikin A/B/O gitu tapi agak gak cocok sm beberapa profil yang nanti aku tampilin tapi kalau tetep cewek dan cowok, terlalu banyak yang pasangan sesama jenis, kan jadi aneh :v , yudah muncul lah ide sub sama dom. Oh iya, kenapa aku gk ganti kakak dgn hyung atau tema kerajaan korea, aku agak kurang suka sm hukum yang terlalu mengikat, selain itu aku jg kurng ngerti sm susunan dan jabatan dll di sistem kerajaan korea.

Ya sekian curcolan ttg pembuatan cerita ini :v

THANK U

SEE U NEXT CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 2- Etrasalion

**ETRASALION**

Pemuda dengan jubah dan baju zirah miliknya berjalan mantap di sepanjang salah satu lorong pavilion kerajaan. Mata yang terlihat hangat itu tertuju focus pada sebuah pintu tinggi berukiran naga yang menjadi tujuannya. Pagi ini sang pemuda sebenarnya merasa agak khawatir dengan keadaan kerjaan yang baru saja dilanda masalah padahal sebelumnya keadaan terasa sangat damai namun didetik berikutnya _chaos_ terjadi. Entah apa yang diingkan oleh penguasa dunia ini, tidak bisakah mereka lebih mementingkan perdamaian ?.

Tangannya terangkat untuk mengetuk namun sebelum kepalan tangannya sempat menyentuh daun pintu, pintu tersebut sudah lebih dulu terbuka, menapilkan seorang pemuda tanggung yang terlihat amat gugup. Dibalut dengan baju zirah berwarna cream yang terlihat mencolok, pemuda tanggung itu tersenyum meringis.

"Aku siap".

Aroma roti yang baru saja dibakar tercium disetiap sudut ruang makan yang terlihat penuh itu, meja panjang dengan alas sebuah kain halus panjang dengan rumbaian emas serta selembut sutra itu tersaji berbagai macam makanan yang menjadi acara makan wajib yang diadakan Barstasia setiapkali akan perang sebagai penanda mulainya perang.

Pangeran Jungkook yang duduk dekat dengan Eran Kris -yang selalu terlihat tenang itu- sekarang merasa terasa gugup karena ini adalah perang pertamanya. Astaga umurnya baru saja menginjak 16 tahun beberapa bulan yang lalu, baiklah lupakan fakta bahwa ayahnya yang bisa dibilang monster itu sudah bisa membunuh singa seorang diri sejak umur 14.

Sejak pagi sebelum Jin –pengawal setianya– tadi pagi menjemputnya untuk mengikuti acara makan, ia sudah bangun pagi – pagi buta untuk mempersiapkan diri baik secara mental maupun fisik. Bahkan malam sebelumnya ia hampir saja tidak tidur karena terus memikirkan tentang hal –hal yang berhubungan dengan perang yang akan dia jalani hari ini. Astaga ini adalah perang pertamanya, meskipun ia tidak yakin akan terjun ke medan perang tetap saja ia akan ikut ambil bagian dalam perang kali ini.

Seminggu lalu sebelum Etrasalion mengumumkan tantangan perang pada Barstasia, Jungkook menjalani hari-harinya dengan tenang, namun semenjak surat itu datang ke tangan Raja, Eran langsung menyuruhnya untuk berlatih 2 kali lebih keras dari biasanya . Meskipun jungkook bukan lah seorang Dominan tetap saja kerajaan mewajibkannya untuk perang sebagai tanda bahwa ia sudah bisa diakui sebagai orang yang bisa dikatakan pewaris kerajaan Barstasian ini.

Kemungkinan selama perang nanti yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah ikut menyusun strategi bersama dengan sang Eran karena ayahnya sendiri pasti akan turun kemedan perang untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin barisan yang paling ganas dan juga Jin akan berada dibelakang sang ayah karena dia adalah salah satu kesatria tangguh yang amat ditakuti di lima negara bagian. Dengan julukan _mardan e mardannya_ _1_ yang hanya bisa disematkan pada orang-orang tertentu, belum lagi sekarang jin sudah diangkat mejadi _Marzban_ _2_. Jadi kemungkinan diperang kali ini ia hanya akan dijaga oleh Erlan Kris dan Tuan Sehun, salah satu dari 10 _Marzban_ yang ada.

Erlan Kris adalah salah satu orang kesayangan Raja Nam Joon, ia sudah menjabat sebagai sebagai Erlan semenjak masa kejayaan Raja Joon Myun. Erlan Kris terkenal akan ketangguhan serta rasa setianya yang besar terhadap negaranya, maka ia akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa mempertahankan kerjaan yang dulunya amat diremehkan ini. Sementara Jin adalah keponakan dari Erlan Kris yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak karena Erlan sendiri tidak memiliki anak karena pasangannya tidak bisa membuahi, sehingga ia diadopsi dengan marga yang sama dengan sang Eran yaitu Wu.

Jungkook semakin gelisah dalam duduknya karena sang ayah sekarang mulai mengangkat-angkat gelas yang berisi wine itu, tanda ucapan terakhir sebelum seluruh kaveleri yang ikut perang berjalan ke tanah di bagian barat, mungkin 1 hari perjalanan dari bars, dan bisa dibilang dekat dengan orelain, sekitar setengah hari perjalan bila ingin menuju pusat kota orelain.

Menurut surat yang dilancarkan dari Etrasalion, mereka 'mengundang' Bars disebuah padang kering yang terkenal dengan nama tanah samag, tempat tersebut bisa dibilang sangat menguntungkan pihak Bars karena bedasarkan jumlah, kerajaan Etrasalion sendiri berada di dekat kerajaan Mazīlnieks. Kerajaan kecil itu sebelumnya tidak pernah benar-benar 'berhubungan' dengan Bars, namun entah ada apa dengan kerjaan tersebut sehingga berani melancarkan genjatan senjata.

Sejak tragedy menghilangnya putra mahkota, Barstasian mengalami peningkatan yang bisa dibilang lebih drastis lagi karena raja Nam joon, sangat murka dan benar-benar meluluh lanta kan Marriton hingga tidak tersisa, namun anehnya putra mahkota tidak dapat ditemukan disudut manapun kerajaan oleh sejak itu pemerintahan Bars dibuat lebih kejam lagi, seluruh tawanan perang dewasa kepalanya akan dipenggal dan dipamerkan didepan gerbang masuk kota Bars.

Raja Nam Joon semakin gencar melakukan perluasan daerah sehingga seluruh daerah di selatan bisa dibilang sudah ditaklukannya, kerjaan-kerajaan kecil dibuat tunduk oleh peraturan yang amat mengikat. Belum lagi para buruh yang bekerja pada mereka semakin diperbanyak didalam kerajaan karena sekarang Ibu Kota Bars yaitu kota Armalian Dibuat semakin luas, dengan benteng tinggi yang mengelilingi ibu kota yang bisa dikatakan mewah itu.

"BAIKLAH SEMUA, AKU INGIN SELURUH ORANG YANG BERADA DIRUANGAN INI MENYERAHKAN SEGALA SEMANGAT DAN KEKUATAN KALIAN UNTUK PERANG KITA KALI INI", Suara menggelegar Raja Namjoon terdengar diseluruh ruang makan. Seluruh prajurit bersorak-sorak ramai, mengangkat gelas mereka lalu meninumnya dengan tegukan cepat setelah itu, satu persatu dari mereka keluar ruangan untuk mempersiapkan keberangakatan. Raja Nam Joon sendiri sudah berdiri sekarang, dapat terlihat wajahnya yang berahang tegas itu semakin tegas. Disamping Raja Namjoon, Jungkook dapat melihat sang ibu yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam pekat yang sama seperti dirinya, hanya berdiri diam tanpa melakukan apapun. Tatapan Permainsuri kerajaan Bars itu amat dingin seperti biasanya, matanya yang berwarna biru terang itu menatap datar keseluruh ruangan, termasuk pada suaminya yang sedang sibuk memikirkan strategi perang.

Tanpa sengaja matanya yang sewarna dengan sang ibu itu saling bersibobok, Jungkook mencoba memberikan sang ibu senyuman manis dan berharap bahwa senyumnya akan dibalas pula dengan senyuman hangat khas seorang ibu, namun harapannya terlalu tinggi. Jin yang sadar akan kekosongan dimata Jungkook dengan segera menarik badan kecil pemuda tanggung yang sedang tadi gelisah itu. Jin hanya berharap semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana yang sudah sejak 3 hari lalu mereka persiapkan, namun entah mengapa firasatnya mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

Perjalanan menuju medan perang dihiasi dengan penuh ketenangan karena bisa dibilang Bars sudah menyiapkan banyak sekali prajurit, belum lagi raja Nam Joon yang amat mahir dalam berperang, serta panglima-panglima miliknya yang sudah terkenal akan kebuasan mereka.

Namun, tetap saja Jungkook merasa terintimidasi saat tadi melewati ibu kota Armalian. Seluruh percakapan rakyat kecil yang amat jarang ia dengar itu malah membuatnya makin merasa terintimidasi dengan segala situasi yang ada. Ia memang bukan seorang dominan namun tetap saja ia seorang laki-laki yang memiliki harga diri yang patut dijunjung.

 _Rombongan tentara bars yang bejumlah ratusan ribu itu sudah berjalan menuju pintu gerbang ibu kota yang dijaga amat ketat itu. Arak-arakan rombongan panglima dan anggota kerajaan berada ditengah-tengah kumpulan prajurit yang berjalan dengan amat bangga , menaiki kuda sambil memandang lurus. bangga._

 _Jungkook bisa mendengar para rakyat kecil yang mengelu-elukan nama sang ayah beserta panglima-panglimanya namun telinganya dapat mendengar segerombolan anak kecil dengan mata berbinar menatap kuda hitam legam milik jin dengan tatapan amat kagum, apalagi dengan jubah yang berkibar serta lambang Marzban berbentung singa yang melekat di leher panglima perang di Bars itu._

 _"_ _Lihatlah itu, Marzban tuan Jin !, ujar salah seorang anak dari gerombolan kecil itu, hebat , bahkan mereka mengetahui nama Jin._

 _"_ _wahh! Hebat sekali!, ayahku berkata bahwa Marzban Tuan Jin adalah yang termuda di Barstasian"_

 _"_ _Wow ! Aku ingin seperti dirinya bila sudah besar nanti ! aku akan bergabung dengan tentara kaveleri dan melindungi raja !"_

 _"_ _Bodoh ! Raja tidak mungkin butuh perlindungan, dia bahkan sudah bisa membunuh singa seorang diri saat berumur 14 tahun"_

 _"_ _Kau benar! Taukah kalian bahwa Yang Mulia Nam Joon belum perah kalah saat pergi perang", mendengar ucapan anak-anak tersebut jungkook senyumannya semakin lebar, ia merasa kudanya berjalan amat lambat sambil mencuri dengar perkataan anak-anak desa itu._

 _"_ _Eh, bukankah itu Pangeran Jungkook ?", mendengar namanya terucap ia semakin tertarik._

 _"_ _wah kau benar!"_

 _"_ _ayahku juga berkata bahwa ini adalah perang pertama Pangeran Jungkook, orang-orang seperti ialah yang akan kita lindungi, bukan Raja Nam Joon"_

 _"_ _begitulah"_

Mengingat tentang percakapan anak-anak di ibu kota tadi membuatnya semakin merasa murung, ia sudah berusaha sekaras mungkin semenjak tragedy hilangnya sang Pangeran Mahkota, kakaknya yang paling ia sayangi.

Menghela nafas berat ia kemudia menoleh pada Jin yang sejak tadi memandang sekeliling dengan padangan waspada yang jarang sekali ia lihat diistana, karena biasanya Jin yang ia lihat adalah pemuda baik penuh senyuman hangat dan selera humor yang payah (amat payah sebenarnya) namun tetap tegas dengan caranya sendiri. Sejujurnya Jungkook belum pernah 'benar-benar' melihat kemampuan Jin yang bisa membuatnya bisa diangangkat dengan julukan _Mardan e Mardan_ yang amat terhormat itu.

Selama 16 tahun hidupnya baru pertama kali ia benar-benar menghadapi yang namanya perang, karena selama ini ia hanya bisa mendengarkan cerita tentang ke hebatan-kehebatan yang dimiliki orang-orang yang bisa dibilang dekat dengannya melalui cerita yang diberitahukan Tuan Kris, selebihnya ia disibukkan dengan seluruh pembelajaran teori tentang filsafat,ilmu kealaman, dan Taktik dibandingkan praktek. Tapi ia selalu berusaha yang ia bisa bila ia diikut sertakan dalam pelatihan Kesatria yang biasanya diadakan pada musim panas.

"hey jin, apakah menurutmu kita akan menang pada perang kali ini ?", ia berkata pelan, Jin yang sejak tadi memandang waspada segala hal sekarang memalingkan wajahnya pada jungkook yang sejak tadi terdiam.

"aku tidak tau pasti Yang mulia, tapi yang jelas kita akan berjuang sekuat tenaga pada setiap perang akan datang", menurut Jin itu adalah jawaban yang paling tepat yang bisa ia katakan saat ini.

"Yeah, kau benar", Jungkook menjeda sambil mentap langit yang terlihat amat terang itu. "Dengan adanya Ayahanda, Bars dan Armalian pasti akan aman".

"Sepertinya kau sudah salah mengambil kesimpulan yang mulia. Suatu hari nanti aku akan mengenalkanmu pada seorang sahabat lama yang akan membuatmu melupakan prinsipmu saat ini"

Sampainya mereka di Tanah samag, para prajurit segera mendirikan tenda agar bisa mengawasi keadaan karena sejauh mata memandang tidak ada sataupun tanda-tanda keberadaan tentara Etrasalion. Jungkook dan Jin sudah berpisah karena Jin harus berpatroli dengan para Marzban lainnya untuk memutuskan strategi, semetara Jungkook hanya berdiri di luar tenda tempat ayahnya melakukan diskusi dengan Kris.

Tiba-tiba ada seekor burung elang dengan warna coklat terang yang medarat dipundak Jungkook, burung tersebut terlihat amat patuh dengan Jungkook. "Oh janggu, kamu juga baru berkililing ya ?", ujar Jungkook sembari memberikan remahan roti kepada burung tersebut.

Janggu adalah seekor burung elang yang amat jinak, ia mendapatkan janggu dari raja kerajaan sebonia yang menemukan sepasang elang saat sedang berburu dan memutuskan untuk memelihari burung tersebut dan memberikan salah satu nya kapada Jungkook. Janggu merupakan burung yang amat terlatih, ia sering berkililing tanah Parsia untuk mengantarkan pesan antar kerajaan disaat- saat genting. Namun semenjak Jungkook lebih sibuk menekuni pelatihan kesatrianya, janggu menjadi lebih sering berada di Sebonia.

"wahh bulu basah, sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan", ujar Jungkook sambil mengelus bulu halus berwarna coklat gelap itu, namun suara dari pengeran dari kerajaan bars itu terdengar oleh beberapa prajurit yang juga berhaga di sekitar tenda raja.

"mana mungkin akan turun hujan, apa lagi tanah samag terkenal amat kering" tak berapa lama awan kabut mulai menghampiri tenda sehingga para prajurit segera berkumpul karena akan lebih menyulitkan untuk berkomunikasi pada keadaan penuh kabut seperti saat ini.

"Pergilah Janggu, cari Seung Cheol", burung tersebut merentangkan sayapnya lebar-lebar dan terbang tinggi melewati langit yang berkabut. Para prajurit yang tadi meremehkan pangeran Jungkook sekarang merasa sedikit bersalah karena sudah meremehkan pangeran muda tersebut.

"Ternyata sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan pangeran"

Para Marzban sekarang kembali berkumpul untuk menyampaikan hasil patrol mereka. Jin yang ditunjuk untuk menyampaikan startegi terbaik apa yang bisa mereka lakukan pada perang kali ini, sehingga bisa mengurangi kerugian. Dengan wajah amat gusar jin mengadap Yang Mulia Nam Joon, mulutnya masih terkatup, wajhnya menampilkan ekspresi yang amat sulit ditebak.

Sekali lagi, ini partema kalinya ia melihat sisilain dari seorang Seok Jin yang selama ini terlihat amat ramah, ternyata bisa berwajah amat menyeramkan seperti itu. "Jadi apa pendapatmu seok Jin" ujar raja dengan nada amat serius.

Setelah akhirnya selesai memikirkan segala kosekuensi yang bisa terjadi Jin memilih untuk mengatakan.

"Aku pikir kita lebih baik mundur pada perang kali ini yang mulia", ujar jin berseru.

Tanpa peringatan apapun Raja Namjoon melancarkan sebuah lecutan diwajah tampan itu, dengan wajah amat murka. "Aku salah menilai tentang mu SeokJin!. Apakah sekarang prajurit kebanggaan Bars menjadi seorang pengecut ?! Kita bahkan belum memulai perang namun kau sudah berani mengatakan bahwa lebih baik kita mundur?!"

"Paduka, hamba menyampaikan usulan tersebut bukan karena takut"

"Apa itu namanya kalau bukan pengecut, ini bukan lah perang pertamamu!"

"Paduka yang mulia, bisakah anda pikirkan lagi, Kaveleri Bars sudah amat terkenal diseluru penjuru Parsian, lalu mengapa etrasalion malah mengusulkan melakukan perang ditanah yang amat cocok untuk melakuka perang antar kaveleri? Hamba pikir mereka telah menyiapkan perangkap, ditambah dengan kabut ini, para prajurit tidak akan bisa melihat musuh dengan jelas ditengah kabut" , suasana semakin menegang, Raja Namjoon menundukkan wajahnya sedikit kepada SeokJin yang sedang menunduk.

"Seokjin, sepertinya dibandingkan dengan kemampuan berpedang dan memanah mu , mulutmu lebih baik dari itu, Perangkap seperti apa yang Etrasalion bisa buat ditanah yang bahkan mereka sendiri kurang pahami?"

"Hamba tidak tau dengan pasti, namun seandainya ada orang Bars yang berada dipasukan mereka, hamba ragu mereka benar-benar tidak tau tentang tanah samag.", wajah raja sekarang sudah sejajar dengan wajah SeokJin yang dengan semakin berani menjelaskan alasannya.

"jadi kau pikir ada orang Barstasian yang berani berkhianat dan membantu Etrasalion ?! Mustahil!"

"tapi kemungkinan itu bisa saja terjadi, bisa anda bayangkan bila ada budak dari Bartasian yang mendapat perlakukan semena-mena di Bars dan memilih untuk kabur dan memberikan informasi kepada musuh untuk balas dendam", raja kemudian berdiri tegak dan berjalan menatap Eran Kris yang sejak tadi membiarkan sang Keponakan berbicara.

"Sekarang kau berbicara tentang budak ?! Ku pikir aku akan mendengar ide cermelang dari mu, sepertinya Hoseok telah merusak jalah pikiranmu, mahluk sesat itu sudah kuusir dari istana aku sudah melarang semua abdiku untuk berbicara dengannya, apa kau lupa ?!"

"Tidak yang mulia, hamba tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi dengannya, hamba setia pada perintah paduka, hamba tidak mungkin lupa dengan sumpah hamba, meskipun hamba dan hoseok bersahabat", Entah apa maksud Seokjin dengan mengatakan bahwa hoseok adalah sahabatnya didepan sang Yang Mulia yang sedang amat murka.

"Sahabat baik! Berani sekali kau berbicara seperti itu!" Yang mulia mengayunkan cambuk kecil yang tadi ia gunakan utuntuk menampar dengan keras pipi Seokjin,Seokjin sekarang hanya pasrah, namun bukannya mendarat dipipinya kembali sekarang cambuk tersebut menjatukan kalung berbentuk singa yang berada di lehernya hingga terlepas.

"Sekarang aku bebaskan kau dari tugas mu sebagai Marzban, status Marban dan shirghir masih bisa kau pertahankan, kau anggap itu rasa belas kasihku. Dan jangan kau perlihatkan lagi wajahmu dihadapanku !" dengan itu seluruh Marzban yang sejak tadi berkumpul membubarkan diri, termasuk Jungkook. Namun Jungkook mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi dan memanggil sang ayah.

"Ayahanda"

"Jungkook , apa yang kau lakukan disini, aku tidak memanggilmu, lebih baik kau memikirkan cara untuk mengatur prajuritmu!", dan dengan itu Jungkook pergi dengan hati yang kembali kecewa dengan segala penolakan yang ayahnya berikan.

Diluar ia menghampiri sang Eran yang sedang melakukan permbincangan seirus dengan Seokjin yang terlihat amat dingin itu. Lalu tiba-tiba tangan sang Eran melayang ke pipi pemuda tampan tersebut dengan amat keras hingga menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras.

"Tidak tau diuntung lancang sekali sikapmu pada Yang Mulia yang sudah berjasa besar pada kita!", Eran Kris membentak Seokjin yang hanya bisa menunduk sekarang. Jungkook hanya bisa mengawasi dengan pandangan amat khawatir.

Tiba-tiba Raja keluar dari tenda tersebut dan menatap seokjin dalam, hingga membuat Eran yang menyadari hal tersebut menunduk patuh meminta pengampunan. Seokjin dengan berani kembali bersujud dibawah kaki sang Raja dari kerajaan yang amat besar tersebut.

"Yang Mulia, maaf kelancangan hamba dengan segala perkataan hamba tampa memahami posisi hamba.", Berkata dengan lugas mengungkapkan segala penyesalannya. Eran Kris pun juga turut meminta pengampunan dari Sang Raja yang sudah tidak terlihat terlalu terbakar oleh emosi seperti tadi.

Raja yang sejak tadi menatap Seokjin dalam sekarang kembali mengangkat suaranya "Akan ku berikan satu kesempatan lagi padamu. BIla pada posisi prajurit kau masih bisa membawa dampak besar pada perang kali ini akan ku kembalikan jabatanmu sebagai Marzban" , seusai berkata demikian Raja berlalu pergi.

Seokjin yang mendengar hal tersebut kemudian bangkit berdiri "Tidak ada satupun kata yang bisa menggambarkan kebaikan yang muli pada hamba", dengan itu Seokjin benar-benar menjauh dari dari perkumpulan prajurit hingga.

Sedikit menjaga jarak Jungkook mengikuti kemana pemuda yang digadang-gadang akan mengantikan Eran Kris saat sudah turun jabatan menjadi seorang panglima besar tersebut. Seokjin melangkahkan kakinya menuju sebuah tanah tandus berjarak 10 meter dari tenda para prajurit. Ia mendudukan dirinya diatas tanah tandus tersebut, jubahnya berkibar diterpa angin yang entah kenapa terasa dingin dengan langit amat berkabut, padahal Tanah samag terkena akan kegersangannya.

Jungkook mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Seokjin dan ikut menatap tanah tandus yang mengelilingi mereka. "Ini pertama kalinya aku turun sendiri dan melihat betapa kejamnya Ayahanda, terlebih lagi kau yang terlihat amat berbeda dibandingkan dengan saat kita bertemu diistana"

"Hamba tau, maafkan hamba telah membuat semua kekacauan ini, hingga kepercayaan yang mulia raja menurun akibat tidakan konyol hamba"

"Tapi kau mengatakan hal yang benar kan ?", Jungkook yakin itu, mereka berdua tau hal itu, Jin tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah berbohong kepada Raja maupun dirinya.

"Hamba mendapatkan informasi tersebut dari Marzban Sehun, yang berada di posisi paling luar barisan"

"Ah, Sehun mendengarkan saranku, ternyata"

"oh, anda sempat berbincang dengan Marzban Sehun", Mereka terdiam, lalu suara terompet keras yang dibunyikan dari tenda tanda bahwa mereka akan melakukan penyerangan sudah dibunyikan.

"baiklah, ini saatnya pergi yang mulia" , Seokjin membersihkan jubah hitamnya dari tanah begitu pula dengan Jungkook, namun sebelum mereka pergi Seokjin memegang erat tangan Jungkook membuat Jungkook sekarang menaruh atensi penuh pada Seokjin yang memasang wajah amat serius, aura yang dikeluarkan pemuda tersebut sekali lagi adalah ekspresi lain yang tidak pernah dilihatnya.

"Tuanku Pangeran Jungkook maafkan kelancagan hamba sudah memegang tangan Yang Mulia, tapi hamba memohon dengan amat sangat Anda tidak berpisah jauh dari prajurit Bars kalau bisa selalu ada didalam barisan.

Hamba bersumpah demi hidup yang hamba miliki akan selalu mengikuti apapun keputusan yang dipilih Pangeran Jungkook kecuali perintah untuk menginggalkan pangeran dan mengabdikan hidup hamba pada Yang Mulia dan kerjaan Barstasian hingga titik darah penghabisan"

Dengan itu, Seokjin pergi menuju para prajurit untuk menyerang dibarisan pertama karena ia bukan lagi seorang Marzban. Jungkook hanya bisa terdiam, ia merasa familiar dengan apa yang Seokjin ucapkan dan segera berkumpul dengan para prajurit yang akan mengawalnya selama perang.

OMG, Thank You , yang udh review , selanjutnya semoga aku bisa lebih bagus lagi hehehe :v

HOPE U LIKE IT :), btw sorry for typo(s)


	3. Chapter 3- Escape

ESCAPE

Seluruh prajurit berkuda sudah dipersiapkan dibarisan terdepan lengkap dengan tombak dan tameng yang siap melindungi, belum lagi kekuatan prajurit barisan depan adalah yang paling kuat karena prajurit-prajurit tersebut dipilih sendiri oleh Marzban yang ada dan tentu saja sebuah kebangaan amat besar bila bisa menjadi laskar utama dari rombongan Barstasian.

Jungkook dapat mendengarnya, suara ringkikan kuda yang bersahutan ditengah hentakan kaki prajurit, setiap kali kuda-kuda tersebut bergerak aka nada suara gesekan antara angina dengan baja yang menempel dikulit kuda-kuda tersebut.

"Kim Jungkook", suara berat tersebut memanggil nama Jungkook dengan amat tegas hingga ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari kuda-kuda tersebut kepada Yang mulia Raja.

"Ada apa ayahanda ?"

"Aku ingin kau bersama barisan depan"

"Tapi Eran Kris berkata bahwa aku hanya akan berada dibelakang selama perang bersama para penysusun strategi"

"Rencana dibatalkan, segeralah kau naik keatas kudamu, agar kau tau sehebat apa tentara Bars itu", dan yang dikatan oleh Raja adalah mutlak hukumnya. Jungkook tidak dapat berargumen lebih lanjut memilih untuk mengikuti apa yang diperintahkan oleh ayahnya.

Dengan segera menaiki kudanya mengikuti para prajurit yang lain, dari kejauhan ia bisa melihat jubah hitam milik Jin yang berkibar-kibar diantara baju zirah berwarna merah keorenan yang juga membuat dirinya amat menonjol diantara prajurit.

Di Bars baju zirah dibagi menjadi beberapa warna untuk membedakan posisi dan pangkat, yang paling terlihat adalah warna pakaian para prajurit. Bila mereka berada di pasukan berkuda warna baju zirah mereka kemerahan, lalu bewarna merah keorenan untuk prajurit berpedang, baiasanya merekalah yang bertugas mengawal para petinggi kerjaan seperti pangeran dan Eran serta Raja, namun Raja Namjoon adalah salah satu manusia yang amat ditakuti keberadaanya di tanah Parsian sehingga ia bisa dibilang tidak lagi membutuhkan pengawalan. Serta warna hijau lumut untuk para pemanah, biasanya mereka ditempatkan di perbatasan.

Untuk pangeran sendiri seharusnya baju zirahnya berwarna hitam, layaknya Raja dan Marzban, namun karena menurut rencana ia mengikuti para pembuat strategi dan penasihat kerajaan yang memiliki baju zirah berwarna putih sehingga miliknya khusus berwarna cream untuk membedakan bahwa ia adalah pangeran kerajaan Bars.

Mencoba berbaur dengan prajurit lainnya sambil membiaskan diri dengan keadaan yang ada, meskipun ia akan dilindungi oleh prajurit lain, tidak menutup kemungkinan ia akan terluka juga, menghembuskan nafas keras untuk mengurangi debaran amat keras di Jantungnya. Detik demi detik berlalu namun debaran keras dari jantungnya tidak kunjung mereda bahkan semakin keras karena saat untuk menyerang sudah dekat.

Jungkook lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas berat dengan apa yang akan menghadangnya didepan sana. "TREEEEEEEET! SERANG !" , suara trompet super menggelegar itu membuat para prajurit yang sudah siap perang maju menjalankan kuda mereka untuk menyerang Etrasalion yang bahkan belum nenunjukkan tanda-tanda perang.

Suara derapan langkah cepat yang amat terdengar ditanah yang sepi itu membuat suasana semakin meningkat. Jungkook ingat dulu saat ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan urusan perang, ia sangat benci suara derapan itu karena setiap kali suara itu terdengar selalu saja ia melihat kesedihan dimata beberap orang. Ia tidak pernah suka.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu ia tau bahwa apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya dimedan perang adalah strategi terbaik yang pernah ada. Tidak ada yang mampu menentang karena nyatanya hingga saat ini belum ada satu pun kerajaan yang benar-benar berhasil melawan bars semenjak kejadian Marriton.

Namun satu hal yang raja Namjoon salah perhitungkan bahwa mereka benar-benar dijebak, Ini semua kesalahan emosi serta ego tinggi yang dimiliki oleh raja yang amat mengerikan itu. Para prajurit yang berada didepan masuk kesebuah lubang besar berisikan cairan yang terasa amat lengket. Seluruh pasukan berkuda battalion pertama jatuh kedalam lubang tersebut, beberapa ada yang langsung mati akibat tertusuk pedang dan tombak mereka sendiri.

Tiba-tiba dari langit meluncur ratusan panah api yang mendarat langsung menuju lubang tersebut hingga menimbulkan kobaran api yang amat besar higga membakar seluruh prajurit yang sudah masuk kedalam lubang tersebut.

Mendadak awan hitam membumbung membuat suasan amat mencekam, suara teriakan para prajurit yang tubuhnya terbakar terdengar amat menyakitkan didengar, suara minta tolong mereka yang terjebak didalam lubang jebakan yang berisikan lem bercampur dengan minyak tersebut membuat kobaran api semakin membesar.

Prajurit bagian tengah yang melihat hal tersebut segera menahan gerakan mereka untuk menyerang namun kemudian ribuan anak panah meluncur membat satupersatu tubuh diatas kuda itu berjatuhan bagaikan kapas. Dengan tiba-tiba dari bagian kanan dan kiri pasukan tersebut keluarlah anggota prajurit Etrasalion yang menggunkan zirah berwarna biru gelap. Mulai melakukan serangan mendadak mereka membuat prajurit amat tidak siap mengahadapi serangan dari berbagai arah tersebut, belum lagi sebagian besar prajurit terlatih mereka berada dibarisan depan. Prajurit berpedang tanpa kuda dengan sigap segera melindungi Jungkook dari tombak-tombak runcing yang menyerang.

Jungkook yang panik oleng dan kehilangan keseimbangannya hingga jatuh dari kuda, hingga satu persatu seluruh pasukan bagian depan Barstasian habis, tertinggal ia sendiri yang hanya bisa meratapi seluruh keadaan yang ada, dengan tanah gersang yang penuh darah serta baju zirahnya yang sudah terlumur darah dari salah seorang prajuritnya.

Ini terjadi terlalu cepat bahkan otaknya belum bisa menerima jebakan yang dilakukan Etrasalion pada pasukan Bars yang sudah mati itu banyak tubuh pengawal yang berhamburan di sekelilingnya sudah tidak lagi bernyawa. Pikirannya mendadak kosong.

"SEOKJIN! SEHUN ! KRISS ! SIAPA SAJA. ", Jungkook berteriak keras karena sekarang ia benar-benar sendirian. Ia berjalan sempoyongan, " Yang Mulia Anda mendengar ku ?!", jungkook mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya setinggi mungkin " SEHUN ! AKU DISINI ! AKU KEHILANGAN SEMUA PRAJURIT KU ! TO-" teriakan Jungkook terpotong saat ia malah melihat sehun berjalan dengan prajurit Etrasalion, matanya melebar tidak percaya. Sehun Berhianat !.

"ERAN ! Kami mendapat laporan prajurit dari pasukan depan bahwa Etrasalion melakukan jebakan hingga membuat seluruh pasukan habis di tangan prajurit Etrasalion!" setelah menyelesaikan laporannya beberapa prajurit Etrasalion keular dari kumpulan asap tebal yang mengumpul.

"LALU BAGAIMANA DENGAN PANGERAN JUNGKOOK ?! SEOKJIN SEGERA KAU CARI DIA !" , dengan itu Seokjin melecut kudanya dengan keras hingga kuda itu berlari amat cepat melewati kabut hitam yang pekat. Nyatanya Eran menahan Seokjin untuk maju dibarisan pertama karena mereka harus membahas pergantian strategi, tanpa tau bahwa jungkook sudah diutus dengan prajurit barisan pertama.

Erlan sudah memerintahkan seluruh prajurit yang tersisa untuk menjalankan perang. Raja Namjoon dengan wajah mengeras terdiam, "DIMANA MARZBAN SEHUN ?!", ia berteriak pada salah satu prajurit. Wajah prajurit tersebut pias hingga ia bahkan tidak mampu berbicara akibat ketakutan. Manusia penuh ego akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia sudah dijebak.

"KAMI TIDAK TAU YANG MULIA !"

"SIALAN! Cari dia, jangan kembali sampai kalian mampu menemukannya !"

"BAIK !"

Seokjin dapat melihat pangeran Jungkook dari kejauhan terjatuh ditanah dengan menatap nanar kepada Marzban Sehun yang terlihat siap menusuk kepala sang putra mahkota. Harusnya Seokjin sadar dari awal bahwa Sehun berhianat kepada Bars. Melecutkan kudanya untuk bergerak lebih cepat, raut wajah Jin sudah amat murka, ia mengeluarkan seluruh serangan kepada siapapun yang menghalai jalannya.

Seluruh prajurit Etrasalion yang berada dihadapannya akan segera ia penggal kepalanya dengan amat cepat hingga prajurit tersebut tidak sadar bahwa mereka sudah mati. Ia tidak dijuluki _mardan e mardan_ tanpa alasan. Saat ia tinggal beberapa meter dari pangeran jungkook ia dengan segera menjulurkan tombak untuk menghalangi Marzban sehun yang siap mengayunkan pedangnya pada sang pangeran mahkota.

'TRINGG!'

Suara gesekan besi terdengar antara ujung tombak dengan pedang milik marzban Sehun. Jin dengan amat murka segera melancarkan banyak serangan. Pangeran Jungkook hanya bisa menatap nanar jin yang mati-matian membelanya sementara ia sendiri amat lemah tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"MARZBAN SEHUN, KENAPA HARUS BARSTASIAN YANG SUDAH KAU BELA PULUHAN TAHUN!", ujar Jin yang terbakar emosi sambil terus memainkan tombaknya yang berujung besi itu dengan amat lihai melancarkan serangan.

"Banyak hal yang tidak akan kau mengerti seokjin", Ujar Marzban Sehun dengan wajah penuh peluh dan pias. Meskipun Marzban Sehun sudah hidup lebih lama daripada Jin sendiri, tapi ia tau bahwa kekuatan pemuda yang ia lawan ini bahkan bisa disamakan dengan Raja Namjoon sekalipun.

"Kau dengan sengaja memintaku untuk melapor pada yang mulia agar aku menghadapi kemarahan Raja Namjoon dan melepaskan gelar Marzban sehingga aku tidak bisa melindungi Pangeran Jungkook"

"ah, kau sudah tau, ternyata kepintaran mu itu memang tidka bisa diragukan. Sayangnya kau tidak bisa melihat dunia ini dengan lebih luas dengan otak hebatmu itu"

Dengan kode tangan ia meminta prajurit Etrasalion untuk membantunya dengan menyerang pangeran Jungook yang berada dibelakang kuda seokjin, tangan Jungkook sudah terluka akibat luka goser, meskipun tidak terlalu dalam namun itu cukup menyakitkan.

Jin yang masih sibuk melawan Marzban Sehun tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu prajurit etraslion sudah berusaha menusukan pedang kepada Pangeran yang amat ia sayangi itu. Saat hendak menghunuskan pedang tiba-tiba kabut merah pekat menutupi seluruh pandangan prajurit Etrasalion maupun Barstasia, dengan itu para prajurit barstasia yang mengerti kode itu bergerak mundur.

Prajurit Etrasalion yang berada dibenteng meniupkan terompet besar yang bahkan bisa terdengar diseluruh tanah samag. "RAJA NAM JOON SUDAH MUNDUR KITA MENANG !", Jin yang mendengar itu kembali sadar dengan sekelilingnya dan dengan segera menaikkan Jungkook kekudanya dan lari sekencang-kencangnya menuju hutan belantara yang berada sekitar 20 kilometer dari ibu kota Etrasalion. Tempat sahabatnya.

"HAHAHA, ternyata cuma segini kekuatan pasukan Barstasia yang katanya amat hebat itu", Seluruh kerajaan Etrasalion sading bersuka ria dengan kemenagan yang mereka dapatkan mereka menggelar pesta besar-besaran sambil mengarak prajurit tawanan dari Barstasia, serta penggalan kepala dari para panglima dari Barstasia mereka pajang didepan pintu gerbang kerjaan.

Warga yang berkerumun melihat wajah-wajah jendral perang yang amat disegani di lima negara bagian dipajang bagaikan ongokan sampah masih dengan darah yang berbau amis. Mereka dapat melihat penggalan kepada Erlan Kris yang berada paling ujung serta paling pertama, namun rakyat bertanya-tanya.

Dimana kepala Raja dari kerjaan Barstasia, Raja yang terkenal amat kejam itu, Raja Kim Nam Joon. Satu hal yang dapat disimpulkan oleh rakyat Etrasalion.

Raja Namjoon tidak seganas seluruh cerita yang mereka dengar.

Jungkook seharusnya tau bila hal ini akan terjadi, semua hal buruk selalu terjadi bila ia melakukan sesuatu. Seharusnya ia tau sejak awal bahwa ia tidak seharusnya ikut perang. Sekali lagi ia hanya bisa membawa kehancuran pada Bars. Selalu.

Masih dengan tubuh tegang, ia hanya bisa terdiam kaku dibelakang punggung lebar jin yang terus memacu kudanya dengan amat kuat menembus barisan pohon yang menghalangi, tidak ada sedikit pun keraguan. Angin sore yang berhembus dimusim panas semacam ini tidak sedikitpun mengurangi ketegangan yang ada, Jungkook hanya terus memandang kosong pada semua hal yang ada.

"Tinggalkan aku disini", Tiba-tiba pemuda tanggung itu mengeluarkan suara yang cukup pelan untuk didengar telinga jin.

"maaf yang mulia ?"

"Aku bilang. TINGGALKAN AKU DISINI !"

Suara teriakannya membelah keheningan suara hentakan kaki kuda yang bergesekan dengan angin sore. Jin mendadak menghentikan kudanya lalu menoleh pada yang lebih muda, Jin tau ini tidak akan mudah bagi sang pangeran untuk menerima hal yang barus saja terjadi pada mereka.

"Yang Mulia hamba tau ini adalah keadaan ya-"

"AKU BILANG TINGGALKAN AKU DISINI, INI PERINTAH !", getaran tubuh dari pangeran muda itu membuat Jin semakin yakin untuk mengabaikan kata-kata sang pangeran dan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Setidaknya sampai mereka tiba di tempat yang lebih aman untuk berdiskusi lebih lanjut.

Dengan itu Jin melancarkan lecutan keras pada kudanya dan kembali menerobos barisan hutan lebih dalam lagi. Dapat Jin rasakan dari belakang punggungnya tangan milik sang Pangeran memukul dengan amat kencang memerintahkanya untuk memberhentikan kuda mereka namun Jin meneguhkan hatinya untuk tidak terpengaruh, ia dapat merasakan getaran tubuh sang pangeran yang bercampur dengan rasa penuh ketakutan dan terror.

Ia dapat dengar suara isakan pelan yang amat lirih untuk didengar, Jin sekarang benar-benar harus menulikan telinganya dan berharap pendengarannya menghilang. Ia tidak bisa menahan rasa keinginan yang amat besaruntuk merengkuh pemuda yang berada dibelakang punggunganya ini, meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya pada dewa karena sudah berani melukai hati salah satu malaikat mereka.

 **AGE 4, Foster Parents House's**

 _"_ _Kasihan sekali Pangeran Jungkook harus mengalami hal sekeji ini bahkan diumurnya yang baru menginjak balita"_

 _"_ _Tidak taukah kalian rumor yang beredar ?"_

 _"_ _jangan bilang kau percaya pada rumor seperti itu ?"_

 _"_ _Semua orang telah mempercayainya, Bahwa Pangeran Jungkook pembawa sial"_

 **AGE 7 , Prince Taehyung Funeral's**

 _"_ _Aku dengar, bahwa kejadian Pangeran Taehyung hari ini sudah di prediksi oleh tabib dari Orelain"_

 _"_ _kau benar, aku juga pernah mendengarnya berita tentang ramalan itu"_

 _"_ _Belum lagi, tabib yang meramalkan hari ini ternyata bubuh diri dihari yang sama dengan menghilangnya Pangeran Taehyung"_

 _"_ _YANG BENAR ?!"_

 _"_ _TENTU SAJA ! beritanya sudah tersebar keseluruh Pars"_

 _"_ _mungkin yang diramalkan tabib Kibum benar"_

 _"_ _ah- sayang sekali tabib sehebat ia harus dipenggal mati karena meramalkan masa depan Pangeran jungkook"_

 _"_ _Hush, kalau ada yang dengar kita bisa dipenggal juga"_

 _"_ _Astaga ! ini bahkan sudah sudah menjadi rahasia umum-_

 _-Bahwa Pangeran Jungkook adalah pembawa sial"_

 **Age 11, Palace Backyard**

 _"_ _Bagaimana hal sesadis ini terjadi ?"_

 _"_ _Aku tidak tau, saat kami kembali anjing itu sudah terkoyak seperti ini"_

 _"_ _Bahkan ini baru 2 hari, padahal sebelumnya tidak ada satupun serangan hewan."_

 _"_ _Ternyata memang benar, Bahwa pangeran Jungkook adalah pembawa sial "_

 **Age 14, Unknown**

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin hal ini bisa terjadi"_

 _"_ _Pangeran Jungkook memang-….."_

 _"_ _ **SIAL"**_

 ** _"_** ** _PEMBAWA BENCANA"_**

 ** _"_** ** _KERUNTUHAN BARSTASIAN"_**

"Aku memang seorang pembawa sial"

"AKU MEMANG PEMBAWA SIAL !"

Suara teriakan lirih itu membelah hutan yang amat sepi itu, dilanjutkan suara isakan tangis yang semakin mengeras, suara rintihan yang amat terluka. Ia memang amat sial, tidak pernah berguna bagi siapapun, selalu menyusahkan orang lain.

Ia adalah orang paling tidak berguna didunia ini. Dari semua orang buruk ia adalah ia yang terburuk, bahkan semenjak kelahirannya saja sudah salah, ia tau ia tidak akan bisa memenuhi segala impian yang diinginkan Bars, tapi Jungkook selalu berusaha dengan amat keras, amat sangat keras untuk bisa memenuhi kriteria yang ada.

Tapi tetap saja ia selalu tidak bisa, ia sangat membeci dirinya sendiri yang amat tidak berguna ini, ia selalu melihat keberhasilan orang-orang disekitarnya, Eran, Marzban, Pelayan, prajurit, Raja, Ratu, bahkan kakaknya sendiri. Mereka adalah orang-orang hebat yang selalu berhasil tapi mengapa ia tidak bisa seperti mereka yang selalu bisa melakukan apapun.

"aku memang yang terburuk", suara itu terbawa angin sore yang telah menemani perjalanan panjang sang pangeran.

Short chapter because I'm lazy :v


End file.
